Many medical providers have limited operating hours or provided limited types of medical services. For afterhours medical care, many turn to the emergency room rather than search for an appropriate medical provider, even when the medical service needed does not constitute an emergency. However, there are often other options, such as urgent care and afterhours medical centers that can provide the same medical services. It may be difficult for a person to find a medical service provider that provides the medical service desired and is available to take patients in the near future. Even if afterhours medical care can be identified, patients often desire additional information about the afterhours medical center. For example, many afterhours medical centers provide a limited range of medical services. As another example, not all insurance plans are accepted at all medical centers. As yet another example, estimated wait times may instruct a person's choice in afterhours medical care. Further, the costs associated with the medical service from different service providers, including which insurance plans the service provider accepts, if any, may also be of interest to the person seeking treatment.
Often, the need for medical care is urgent, and the person seeking treatment may not have the luxury of time to research and identify a desired service provider. Thus, there is a need for a method and system for identifying medical service providers, particularly afterhours medical service providers.